The Bench
by SunReyes
Summary: A short JackSamantha fic, from The Bench’s POV


Title: The Bench

Author: SunReyes sunreyes01@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Summary: A short Jack/Samantha fic, from The Bench's POV 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or The Bench

*******

August 2002

It was a warm sunny summer afternoon and I sat there like any other day of the year. I've come to notice certain individuals taking a particular liking to sitting outside. 

Two individuals I've seen here before, stop beside me and move to take a seat.

The sun has started to go down and the cool air causes the young blonde woman to clutch her arms tight across her chest. "Jack," she whispers the name of the man sitting beside her, as he envelopes her in his arms to warm her up. She exhales a tired breath, closing her eyes as she feels comfort in his warm embrace.

  
"You know we can't do this anymore."   
  
"I know," her voice holds understanding, even with the tears forming in her eyes. She glances away, trying to keep her emotions from overtaking her but it's no use.  
  
"Sam." He says her name and she closes her eyes, remembering a wonderful moment shared between them.

__

April 2002

It was the warm wind whipping through the air that started it all. Her hair was flying about wildly, even with it tied behind her. He drew his hand to her cheek, brushing the blonde hair past her eyes as she leant in to steal a kiss.

It was their first kiss, or at the very least the first time I witnessed it. It was the first time I saw those two coming to Foley Square, and taking a seat.

Their mouths stayed joined as her hands roamed over his skin. She couldn't get enough of him and wanted more. He pulled away, letting his thoughts come into play and with a look of regret forming on his face she knew the weight of his worries, but she wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"Jack, no." She stared him down, not letting him give in to the guilt of their actions and she kissed him again.   
  
I can only assume that's when the affair started. I know it was an affair because a beautiful woman like her should be wearing a wedding ring, not the other way around.   
  
I can't claim to know what brought them together but I see the passion they share in a single glance.

May 2003

I never thought they'd be back here right where it all started, again. She clings on to him, as though she was drowning and maybe she is. Her tears soak through his jacket as her heart bleeds onto his. "I hate this," her voice breaks the silence. "I never thought--" she doesn't have to finish the sentence. Anyone having witnessed a moment between those two knows she loves him—and he her. 

She doesn't want to admit her feelings because her entire life she felt that falling in love would somehow weaken her. Any stranger passing by on the street can see her heartache but anyone that knows Samantha Spade knows she's far from weak.

She pulls away, trying to compose herself. She knows it had to end sometime—affairs never pan out the way you want them to. She feels like dying, that there's nothing left to live for but she knows that's not true.

She glances up into his eyes, seeing her own sadness reflected back and chokes down a sob rising in her throat. She breathes in the warm spring air, trying desperately to clear her mind. 

She loves him a thousand times over but wishes she knew what got her into this mess in the first place. Since when was finding love so hard and loving someone meant hurting so much? 

  
She knows it was over. Last August they had this same speech, this same heartache, and came back to the same bump in the road. She cried on his shoulder and he gave her the comfort she needed. 

She didn't ask for more and he didn't take it. They were back at the beginning, deciding what was best and what each one wanted. Neither wanted to end the affair but both knew it was time.   
  
She takes in a deep breath, drinking in the fresh air and filling her lungs hoping maybe if she takes in too much she can choke to death to end her suffering.

She stands up, glancing at her watch and knowing if she's gone any longer someone will notice.

  
"I'll meet you back at the office," Jack tells her and she nods her head, feeling the warm air dry her eyes and hoping her face isn't too red from crying.

With every breath she inhales she doesn't know what road lies ahead. She's been here on more then one occasion and I've witnessed each account. 

She walks back towards the office and Jack stands up, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He thumbs the armrest, a small engravement they once made although I can't remember quite when. 

It was early on when they fell deeply in love and didn't care what the world thought. His thumb traces the heart and the two initials J & S carved inside. 

He lets out a soft breath, eyeing the direction Samantha went and watching as her silhouette fades into the distance.

The End. 


End file.
